Online and web based support tools are increasingly being used to provide service (e.g., technical/sales) support for customers. Although chat based customer support systems are cost effective and economical, the customer experience can be poor. Typically chat initiation starts with a click of a button or link on the website and instructions are given the customer to enter name and other relevant information. When all the service agents are busy, the customer must wait for the customer service representative to join the chat.
Additionally, current automated self-service channels, e.g., via interactive voice response (IVR) systems, websites, etc., provide great savings to service providers in terms of human resource costs. However, these channels lack the capability and sophistication to address all customers' issues, especially if such issues are specific to the customer. Thus, unacceptable customer experience can generally result.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for integrating automated support channels with human-assisted customer support tools to provide economical and effective customer assistance.